The Strange Newcomer
by Ima Bear
Summary: When the Flock are escaping from a lab a boy yells to Max to help him when she does he follows them what will happen if the boy joins the flock and how could it change their lives for the better or worse find out in my first fanfic ever. back from hiatus
1. Travis' first chapter

**Hey this is my first fanfic I plan to make a full story out of this so if you like it and want more give a comment (unless you really like it then put 100 comments) ill only make another with 20 comments**

**Disclaimer:Theflocksally owns no part of this story except my own characters and an occasional name brand item cough CHEETOS cough JK(don't sue me) well here it goes**

**Takes place after Third Book**

Ch.1

Travis' POV

I'll tell you something if you ever get kidnapped in the middle of the night by werewolves and then get taken to a place that they call school(yes I know what your thinking ' this guy is high I mean noone get's kidnapped by werewolves and obviously he has an extreme dislike of learning') let me know we can reminisce. Because last night I was taken out of my home by, well Im not going to call them werewolves because I don't want to sound crazier than I already am, hellhounds, stuffed in a bag and driven out into the middle of nowhere. I thought I was abducted by aliens because, still a little doped out as I was, I thought they were doing tests on me and probing me and shit.

Okay well here's the weird part I woke up in a cage. About ten minutes after my struggling and throwing myself at the bars I realized there was something on my back. I thought it was a bug but after several moments of examining and hysteria I realized somehow I had sprouted wings( yeah haha to all of you that get the joke).

Two hours later I heard a large bang what seemed like two rooms down. I looked up and saw a huge hole in the wall( and when I say huge I mean I could have driven a train out of this place. Well right after the bang I saw a bunch of kids( who three of them looked about my age ) running out of the building. Well, hoping for the best , I yelled to them "GET ME OUT OF HERE." Thank God, the oldest girl ran over and unlocked my cage. I will tell you something I had never ran as fast as I did escaping from that place in my whole life.

Max's POV

Gazzy had just thrown a bomb at the wall and blew a whole big enough to escape through.

We were almost gone and flying when I heard someone yelling at us."GET ME OUT OF HERE." well being the nice person I am I ran back and let him free. I've never seen anyone run that fast.

Two hours later we were heading for central park to rest up for the night. That kid must have been following us the whole time because as soon as we landed he was yelling up to us.

" Hey thanks for helping me, now can you help me out again?"


	2. The new kid on the flock

**A/N: I no i posted as going to be romance as well as adventure well its going to get better so hold out and send me reviews and thank you to evilangel210 youre my first reviewer ever**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah you all know i don't own JP's work**

Ch.2

Travis POV

How the hell was I running so long, I had to have been running at about 86 mph and even then I was holding it for what seemed like hours. I've never felt this good in my life. Well finally when the girl and her friends landed in a couple of trees I ran over and at the top of my lungs yelled " Hey thanks for helping me, now can you help me out again?" Almost as soon as I yelled up to them they dropped down and started questioning me.

"What do you want , and why were you chasing us?" The girl that helped me out of the cage asked? Boy did she sound mad.

" Well my name is Travis and for one thing I have no clue whatsoever how I got there or how the hell I sprouted wings. And well you guys had wings so I thought what the hell might as well follow them."I said breathing heavily.

" Im Max, this is Fang, that there is Iggy, she's Nudge, next to her is Angel and her brother Gazzy. How long were you at the Institute for?"she said sounding concerned.

" If Im correct then only a few days. Which by this time my parents should have already started a search party. At least Im hoping. Because they kidnapped me, so they could have killed my parents to get to me." I was starting to lose hope. " And by the way how long did it take you to learn to fly cuz' that looks fun.?" I said trying to cheer myself up.

" Well here's the thing, what was the date that you got kidnapped?" she said hope in her eyes.

"Well it was my mom's birthday so June 19th." I said thinking hard.

" What year?"

" 2005 I know cuz' I'm thirteen and it's almost my birthday"

" First of all it's November 29th, and second of all it's 2007."

I backed away hoping that she was lying 2 years how is that possible I mean I was just eating birthday cake with my mom and dad.

"No, your lying you have to be, they couldn't really have taken two years away from me ,could they?"Hysteria hitting my voice.

They were all standing around me not talking as if they were at a funeral.

The girl named Angel chimed in with a "Don't worry you can stay with us. Right Max?" I looked hopefully at Max thinking please let her be able to take me home.

"We can help you find your home so stop worrying" Angel said with a smile as if she read my mind.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" a bewildered look on my face.

"She can read minds" everyone except Angel and the guy named Fang yelled at me.

"Wow did they do that to you?" I asked.

"Stop talking so much" said Fang and Iggy.

"Sorry its weird I could never hold this much air in my lungs." I said a little embarased I mean I was never a real talker I mean I usually couldn't even hold a breath that long cuz' of my asthma.

" Wow you run fast for someone who has asthma." Angel said reading my thoughts again.

" Will you please tell her to stop that please. Its getting annoying." I said annoyed. "Oh yeah and now that I think about it I was fat too but where did it all go?" they were looking at me weird, again.

" Knowing the white coats they probably did some kind of surgery. And as for your asthma that's probably because of the fact that you have bigger lungs now, you wouldn't be able to fly without them. And how did you run so fast I mean you had to have been running at like 90 mph. Not even we can run that fast." the girl they call Nudge was talking so fast and all of that in one breath, wow.

" Travis you can stay with us if you want but you have to pull your own weight and get used to sleeping in a tree or a cave. Other than that, welcome to the flock." Max said obviously she's the leader.

"Thank you very much and as for sleeping in trees and caves that's fine with me I love camping." As I said that I felt really drowsy, so I climbed the tree and fell asleep on a branch.


	3. The mother of me

**A/N: This is the third chappie in my story I hope you all like it and this is the one that starts the adventure part of the story so RRE(read, review, enjoy) Oh by the way im shooting for 10 reviews this time so yeah enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JP's Work **

**Claimer: Travis is mine along with any characters I make up and cough Cheetos cough jk **

Ch 3

Travis POV

Two weeks have passed since I joined the flock and everything is looking good. For one thing they taught me how to fly and now Im an expert. Aside from that though were almost to my hometown where were going to look for my parents.

Flashback:

1 week ago

" So when are we gonna look for my parents." I asked Max while we were leaving our hotel in New York.

" Well we could go there now. Ok flock were going to... wait where are you from." Max had realized I hadn't told her where I was from yet.

" Im from Phoenix, Arizona." I said happily waiting till we could leave.

" Ok well that's going to be a couple days of traveling so everyone we need to be well..." Max was interrupted by several gunshots right outside our room.

I looked outside the window to see 40 or so Erasers, most of which were in the parking lot and several outside our room trying to break down the door.

"Erasers, lets go" Max said reading my face. Everyone started grabbing there stuff and heading for the back window I was almost out when an Eraser grabbed my foot and pulled me back in.

Max POV

I had just gotten out the window when I noticed someone was missing. Looking around I saw Travis wasn't there. I turned back to the window to see him being pulled back in by eight Erasers. I dove back in and kicked the Erasers off of him. Almost as soon as three of them were off of Travis he was able to throw the other five off without breaking a sweat. After that the pummeling began

Travis' POV

Three of the brutes were squaring off with me( god did they know what the meaning of a fair battle was) I did an uppercut to one of their chins and he crumbled right there. One grabbed me and had me in a bear hug, without a moments hesitation I head-butted him sending him staggering away.

Well I fought through trying to get back to the window when eight of them jumped me and had me pinned to the ground. I would have been a goner if not for Max coming back to save me. Max took out three of them when she dove in which gave me ample oppurtunity to throw the other five off, I mean its only five Erasers pinning me down that's so easy.

Max POV

Travis threw the other Erasers off of him with ease (at least it looked like ease ). Id have to ask him where all that strength comes from. While I was thinking four Erasers came and pinned me down and I saw ten Erasers, they must've learned, came and pinned Travis down. A woman with golden brown hair and blue eyes walked in through the door she looked a lot like Travis in many ways.

" So experiment 21143 I finally get to see you again. Or do you want to go by the name I gave you at birth, Travis." I was shocked and Travis for the first time ( as far as I know) looked like he was about to cry.

" Mom. What are you doing here I was going to come find you but I was right you were searching for me." It was at this point in the little conversation where the woman smacked Travis.

" Im not you're mother I just gave birth to you. You were no more than an experiment that needed to grow up." Travis' eyes started getting wet around the edges and you could tell he was losing it.

Well instead of doing what I thought he was going to do which was lose all control and break down. He did lose control but on the other side. He threw the ten erasers off of him with one quick movement of his arms. I turned my head to see where the Erasers landed and when I looked back he wasn't there instead it looked like there was a projection of his image there and when it finally disappeared I realized everyone in the room, except me, Travis, and his mom were dead on the ground.

Travis' POV

Ten Erasers were holding me down I thought they were going to kill me when someone walked into the room. I thought my eyes were betraying my brain because it was my mom.

" So experiment 21143 I finally get to see you again. Or do you want to go by the name I gave you at birth, Travis." for the first time in my life I thought I was going to cry.

" Mom. What are you doing here I was going to come find you but I was right you were searching for me." I was so happy I mean my mom was here she had come to find me and then my mom smacked me.

" Im not you're mother I just gave birth to you. You were no more than an experiment that needed to grow up." I started losing it why would she say that she's my mom she wouldn't have betrayed me like, would she have. Well I lost it. I don't know how I did it but everyone one was standing still I threw the ten Erasers off of me like they were rag dolls. Still moving at what seemed like the speed of light, I killed all fifty-eight Erasers in the room leaving only me, Max and my mom.

I grabbed Max and threw her out the window where she started flying. I looked back at my "mom" and said, "You need to stay away from me I don't know what happened to you but I need to sort all of this out because its just too much too handle. Goodbye mom." I jumped out the window and let my light blue wings carry me up and away into hopefully a new life.


	4. Just crazy old me

**A/N: Hey everyone Im back and guess what I came to the realization that I needed to make another chapter tonight so yay and thank you to all the people that read my story because that's what keeps me going.** **This is the chappie when you find out Travis' weakness, I mean did you think I was going to let Travis' be a God. NO WAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JP's work**

**Claimer: I do own Travis and cough Cheetos cough**

Ch 4

Travis POV

1 month later

Today were going to Max's mom's house. She called and wants us to start school. Im all for it, I mean I've been there before (not the evil scientists school) it's kinda fun.

" School is not fun they make you wear uniforms and there isn't anything to do." Angel

said obviously reading my mind.

" Angel can you not read my mind please. And yes some school is fun." I said to Angel

not as annoyed as I was when she first started reading my mind. It had been one month since I found out my mom was the Director of the whole entire genetic engineering company.

" Hey everyone were here!" Max yelled to us as we started descending. I didn't know where to land because I didn't actually see the house amongst the trees. As I was looking for the house I hit a bunch of trees and hit every single branch. If there is a way to hit every branch on one side of a tree with every part of your body then I did it.

After I landed and brushed my self off I ran to where the sound of the flocks voices were. When I got there I saw a strange woman behind them. " Hey sorry about that guys I couldn't see the house and who is that?" I looked at the woman strangely.

" Im Dr. Martinez, Max's mom" she answered the question for Max. You could tell she was a nice person just by the way she talked.

All of a sudden I got dizzy I got really confused and blacked out.

Max's POV

Travis started staggering and fell to the ground. I ran over to help him up. Everyone started yelling at him, " Travis wake up. Travis are you ok?!" Travis slowly opened his eyes but there was something different about him. He leaned in and kissed me which was so unlike him and then I realized it his eyes were read and his hear was red as well. I pushed him away and he got up and said " What's the matter Good- Lookin' you don't want me?" It wasn't his voice either.

Something was wrong he remained like that until two hours later. He was spontanious and was constantly hitting on me and Ella. At one point he even got in a fight with Iggy and Fang where he almost killed them which is how he 'awoke'. He staggered backwards and slowly his hair changed back to blonde and his eyes were blue again.

Travis' POV

All of a sudden I realized what I was doing. I was standing over Fang who was on the floor and I was about to hit him, at least I think I was. I staggered backwards and fell into the couch. I looked up and saw everyone standing over me. "Watsup guys" I smiled knowing something bad had happened. " Did I become kind of weird back there?" I was hoping they would say no. This isn't the first time this has happened to me. Well to tell you the truth it happens whenever Im under extreme stress. I call it being a little unbalanced, others call it being Skitz.

I noticed that I was Skitz when I encountered my mom a month ago. The only reason I didn't kill Max and my mom is because when Im in that state of mind Im a real flirt plus I can't kill my mom.

" What's Skitz Max." Angel asked reading my mind again. I sent her a glare and she smiled back at me.

"You're skitz, Travis?!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled at me all at the same time. In fact the only one not yelling at me was Dr. Martinez. I wonder if she was already able to tell.

" She did." If you keep reading my thoughts Angel Im gonna start thinking of something you don't want to see. " Well don't get mad at me Im just filling you in."

" Yeah I used to be Bi Polar but I thought it went away. I guess it just evolved into this. Great now everyone knows along with it." I started getting angry and in an attempt to cheer myself up I went for a run. I didn't want to go back but I knew I would have to.


	5. School Supply Mischief

**A/N: Hey Im back w/ another chappie. I thought I should clarify when Travis isn't in his alternate personality he doesn't like Max like that at all I just thought I should say that because that is supposed to show how big a flirt he is in that form.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JP's work you should all know that by now**

Ch 5

School Supplies today

The next day

Travis POV

I came back this morning when everyone was sleeping. I tried so hard not to wake anyone up, but before I could get to the stairs to go up to my room I heard someone moving upstairs. I looked up and noticed Max at the top of the stairs. "Im sorry for last night I didn't mean to do any of that I ..." Max held up her hand and stopped me.

" I know you couldn't control yourself. But you don't like me like that do you?"she asked obviously hoping Id say no.

" No way. I don't like you like that. I like you more like a sister or some other close family member. But definitely not like that." We both laughed for a second.

I looked up at the time on the microwave. It was 8 in the morning. Great now I'll get no sleep. Just great. " You can go get some sleep Travis. I mean tomorrow we start school. You don't want to be tired for that do you?" Max told me obviously seeing how tired I was.

"Thanks, I think I will don't want to go all skitz in the middle of class from lack of sleep." I said with a chuckle. " That would be bad." I smiled and went up to bed. When I got into the room I dropped onto the bed and immediately crashed.

Max POV

It was now 3 in the afternoon, I heard someone move upstairs and I knew it was Travis because everyone else is down here. Iggy and Nudge are teamed up in a game of Monopoly with Angel and Gazzy. Fang and me were helping my mom and Ella cook dinner. A few minutes later Travis came walking down in his usual black dickies hoodie and black baggy pants, if you didn't know any better you'd say he was imitating Fang. But there were many differences between Fang and Travis for one Fang never showed emotions while Travis was always laughing and joking around whenever he got the chance. The other, Travis only wore black because it was the easiest to wash. Fang wore black because he hated bright colors.

" Mornin' everyone. What's for breakfast?" I don't think he realized what time it was because he was serious.

" It's 3 in the afternoon and you want breakfast?" I asked jokingly. But I got a nod and a hungry stomach growling. " Mom do we have any more pancakes left?"

" Yeah but you'll have to heat them up." mom pointed to where they were.

Travis POV

I heated up the pancakes and when they were done I dug into them. I was starving after all that running I did last night. I had ran to the school we'd be going to. I wanted to see if it would be far enough to take the bus. I loved the bus when I used to go to school. But yeah we would probably have to take the bus.

"Everyone school starts tomorrow so were going school shopping today because Im not having you guys going to school looking like you just crawled out of a dumpster." Dr. Martinez told us after I had finished eating.

1 hour later

We all piled into the mini van and drove to Wal-Mart. Thank God there is a Wal-Mart everywhere. It was a ten minute drive from the house to the store. We all walked in the store and Dr. Martinez said " Ok everyone, you have an hour to go gather clothes and school supplies and meet me back here. Ok?"

I was looking around for a faded blue pair of jeans when a girl walked up to me. "Hey, Ive never seen you before. Where you from?" she was perky but not preppy somewhere in the middle. I looked up and saw a piece of heaven. Her brunette hair was flowing right above her shoulders, her blue eyes looked like pools of water that noone had ever found. I must have been staring for quite some time because she waved her hand in front of my face and asked, " Hey, are you alright?"

" Yeah Im sorry. Who are you?"

" I believe I asked you first."

" Oh yeah, Im Travis... Travis Martinez." oh why did I go by that name. I mean Im probably going to go by that name in school anyway so I guess its ok.

"Nice to meet you Travis. Im Rose, Rose Collins. Are you going to go to Jefferson High School. Because that's where I go."

"Yeah, I just moved here with my family." good lie Travis, I mentally patted myself on the back.

" What grade are you going into?"

" Eleventh grade so Im a Junior I think." She smiled really wide.

"That's what Im going into also." she squealed, " Oh, I hope we get some classes together." I already knew why she was so happy, its because she was hitting on me and I guess it was going good.

"Yeah we'll probably end up with some classes together or like the same lunch." she squealed.

" Ok well bye." she turned around and left.

"Well that was weird."

"What was weird?" Nudge asked grinning evilly at me coming from behind a rack of clothes.

"Nothing, just a girl."

"Just a girl? Because she really liked you and not in the way like a friend likes another friend. More like in the way a girlfriend likes her boyfriend, isn't that wierd because she just met you and everything. You know if she really" I put my hand over her mouth because she was starting to give me a headache.

I finished up my shopping and met everyone by the checkout lines. I told them about the girl and everyone started cracking up.

Max POV

Travis told us of some girl that was freaking out about him and we all cracked up. My laughing was interrupted by, who else but Jeb himself

_'All the girls are going to be falling head over heels for him.'_

_Why is that?_

_'He was one in a new line of experiments where we overdid the pheromone level in his body in otherwords. Girls that see him before they talk to him fall madly in love with him. I doesn't work on two types of people; the flock members and girls that have heard his voice before seeing him.'_

_Wow is that a power or just you whitecoats being a-holes and messing around with biological structures again?_

As usual Jeb didn't answer when I asked him a question.

" Travis what are pheromones?" Angel asked reading my mind again.

"Well there a chemical the body let's off when an animal is in heat or in some cases its on all the time. Think of it as perfume." man Travis is smart.

"Oh ok. Thanks."

"No problem. Now why do you ask?"

"Well max was talking to the voice in her head and they said you had an extreme amount of pheromones." Travis' eyes opened really wide and his mouth widened into a big smile.

We left the store and we all knew why all the girls were staring at Travis.


	6. important an must read

Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted in a while and this is an author's note so it doesn't count and just upsets everyone. I haven't posted because I was waiting for reviews and frankly I haven't been getting any so here is the thing no reviews no more chapters. I hate to do this to you but how hard is it to make a review. All I want is a total of 25 reviews give me that and you get another chapter.


	7. School Without the Erasers

**A/N: Hello im back, applause, anyway down to business in case you didn't read my last authors note ill tell you. This is the last chapter until I have a total of 25 reviews which only means 11 more. I believe in you so just review and you'll get another chappie. Well that is all so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride or any other characters out of the book. I do however own the characters originating from this story.**

**Ch. 6**

**School without the Erasers**

Travis POV

I opened my eyes very hesitantly, not wanting to take in the morning sun. I opened them **a**ll the way and stood up. I quickly put on some pants and a AC/DC t out of the closet. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. As soon as my foot hit the floor I felt a heat coming from the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen and found out that Max was cooking. And as I've come to learn if Max cooks the kitchen usually combusts. " Max where is Iggy. You're going to burn the house down."

"He left early for school with Fang. They wanted to get their bearings so that one of them didn't get lost." She said while stirring the eggs. "Which reminds me some girl called here not too long ago. Some Rose... Collins I think."

"Great just what I need a stalker." I tried to sustain my laughter, because to tell you the truth that was just too funny. We left for school after breakfast. Ella, Max and me took the bus to Jefferson High, while Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge got driven to Hoxford Elementary.

It would have been perfect, you know all the girls watching me, but Ella was pretty much frothing at the mouth watching all the girls gawk at me. I wonder if the pheromones work on her.

Ella's POV

Seeing all these girls is pathetic do they have any self-esteem. Every girl Travis passes drops whatever they are doing just to introduce themselves. Ill tell you something I know that I'd be the same way if it weren't for my secret but I can't help but feel jealous. I love Travis. He is perfect, he is so handsome, cunning and smart. Plus those little things he does. Like just the other day we were walking to the store and this little kids ball rolled into the street and the kid chased after it at the same time some drunk driver was barreling down the road. Travis lunged himself at the kid and knocked him out of the way narrowly being missed by the car himself. Travis is just the perfect guy.

Two hours later

It was lunch time and me and Travis both had this lunch. Everyone else had the next lunch. I found him and brought him over to a table in the back so no one would bother us. Of course someone saw us and sat next to us. It was that stupid Rose girl. God she has to be the worst of all those stupid girls.

Travis POV

I got out of my second period class, chemistry which is really fun, we got to mix chemicals together to see them change color. I walked over to the cafeteria I tried finding the flock but I could only find Ella, which wasn't that bad, I mean she was gorgeous. I have weird feelings for her like I care for her more than anyone else at the house. Or in the world for that matter. I walked over to her and we found a table in the back she was probably hoping no other girls would see me, but of course one did.

"HEY TRAVIS!" Oh god its Rose. She ran over to us and sat down at our table. " Hey is this your girlfriend?"she said with what sounded like disgust on her tongue.

"No more like my sister." I really wish I could've said yes but it doesn't work that way. You have to both decide to be in a relationship and frankly she didn't even know I liked her. Plus we live in the same house under the same name it looks weird if we were going out.

"Good cuz I totally think your hot and I would like to go out with you." she sounded to happy more like she was going to get something she wanted then true love.

"No thank you, I'm not dating right now." I said that but I said it in a way that sounded more like 'I'm not interested in you'.

Ella's POV

God that stupid bitch she is such a freaking whore. Who walks up to someone and says that. I know, I know pheromones, whatever. Travis pulled his cell out of his pocket and opened it up.

"Hello, who is there." a short pause. " Yeah sure where. Okay we'll be there in a few minutes." he shut his phone and put it away. He got up and threw his food in the trash. " Hey Rose, we got to go. Something urgent just came up. So bye." he grabbed my hand and started running. We ran out the school front doors and turned the corner and walked the rest of the way to the football fields.

" So Travis who was on the phone?" I asked after the bell rang signaling lunch was over. He looked at me and said.

"No one. I just couldn't stand her and I could tell she was bothering you too." Oh god did he realize I liked him. Oh no that would be bad. "So where is the nearest fast food joint I'm starved."

**A/N: So did you like the chapter. I hope so. Remember all you guys need is 11 reviews or 7 from one person. So if you really like it then just press that little bluish purple button.**


	8. To O winglessone O read this

O winglessone O I appreciate your enthusiasm so yes you can just review five times by your self and ill update the story oh and that doesnt mean that all you other people need to stop because I appreciate your opinion so please review


	9. New chapter good job guys

**A/N: Hello again, guess what I feel very happy today so Im just going to write the new chapter because 4 of you guys reviewed more than 2 times so pat yourselves on the back 'cuz you earned it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah characters from my story yeah yeah you know this already.**

Travis POV

We walked away from the school and into the town. We were going to this restaurant that Ella said was cool. " Okay I'm tired of walking." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby alley. I took off my shirt and picked her up bridal style. I unfurled my wings and took off.

We were flying for about five minutes which was how long it took for me to notice something on her back. "Hey Ella do you think you could take off your backpack. Its making my arms itch?" Ella looked like someone just told the world something that no one should hear. "What?" I was very confused by this point.

"Travis, I don't... have a... backpack on" She barely mouthed the words. I was about to lift her up slightly when she jumped out of my arms. " Ellllaaa!!!" I surged downward ready to catch her. I almost had her when all of a sudden she surged upward. I quickly got back up to her and couldn't believe what I was seeing, she had wings. "Ella...I didn't know." She came over and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where she was.

"You see it's not a secret I'm proud of. No one knows, well beside you now." I took a long breath and then smiled really big.

" What, you think I would be afraid of you or something. I mean cmon." I said pointing to my wings. It was so spectacular that I mumbled something I shouldn't have. "In fact it makes me love you more." I froze oh shit did she just hear that. Oh no.

" I love you too." She came over and kissed me. She was about to pull away when I pulled her back in and deepened our kiss. This moment was just too good to be true. And then it happened.

Ella's POV

We were kissing for a couple minutes when all of a sudden Travis started falling. I swooped down and caught him in mid-air. We landed on the ground and by that time his hair and wings were a crimson red. Oh no it was happening. Slowly he opened his eyes and as soon as he saw me he kissed me on the lips and because I love him and he knows it I deepened the kiss. We were like that for all of fifteen minutes. It wasn't until I noticed that his hand was creeping up my shirt that I stopped. "Look, Travis I love you and all but your moving to fast." He stopped and stood up he unfurled his wings. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up a little. We both took off and headed for the restaurant.

We made it to the restaurant. Travis held my hand as we made our way to the booth. We sat down and some guy with a fake moustache came over to us. "May I take your order?" I hope Travis doesn't act too bad, I mean considering he is in his weirdo mode.

"Yeah I'll take some champagne and a rib-eye and make it well done will ya?" Travis said with a wry smile on his face.

"Im sorry umm 'sir' champagne is for adults only and you don't look a day over seventeen." he said using air quotes when he called him a sir.

"Fine, maybe Ill just take my business elsewhere. I mean Im only the wealthiest man in America right now." Travis said very much like an aristocrat and put his nose up at the end.

"Oh, excuse me sir, I had no idea." the guy looked like he was very upset. He ran off in a hurry.

"So how do you want your champagne?" he asked in that stupid rich person voice.

" I don't want any, because its illegal and we are not rich. So how do you expect to pay for it?"

"Well I..." Travis stopped short and his head dropped onto the table. Slowly I saw his hair change back to it's normal color. He lifted his head up, "Where are we?"

Travis POV

I looked up, "Where are we?" I was super confused right now. Ella looked relieved for some reason. And then it hit me I had another 'episode' and for some reason a fancy looking guy with a false moustache was heading our way with two armed cops. "What happened Ella?!"

" Well you went all skitz on me and then we headed here and you ordered champagne and when he told you no you told him you were some kind of an aristocrat, and now he's coming for us!" she practically yelled at me and took a deep breath afterwards.

"Ok, so what your saying is we are in deep shit?" I asked while trying to keep my cool. She nodded. "Oh, ok. RUN!!!" We got up and bolted for the exit, the cops started chasing us but we managed to get away.

Once we stopped running, knowing we were safe several blocks away from the restaurant. "Anyway, so I really asked for champagne?" I wondered as we walked into a convenience store, hand in hand.

"Yeah, he looked like he really was going to get it for you." I went up to the front to look at the candy.

"You want skittles or m'nms?" I asked thinking about which candy to get.

" Get the whatchamacallit . It'll change your life." the guy working at the register said with a too smooth voice. I looked up and there he was a bulking super model ready to rip our heads off.

"Ella eraser dead ahead." right after I said that he lunged at us. I grabbed Ella's hand and leapt back. I ran for the door while still holding Ella's hand. We made it out the door and ran into five more erasers. We barely made it past them when one of them pulled out a gun and shot us both with tranquilizers. I collapsed and within ten seconds we were both unconscious.


	10. the grand master plan

**A/N: Hey everyone I know I wasn't going to post for a few days due to the fact I was waiting for reviews, but I am in a really good mood and felt like writing so enjoy.** **Just to let you guys know I am going to make the rest of the story in mostly just Ella and Travis' pov's.**

**Disclaimer: Hey you guys should know already I don't own max or the flock.**

Ella's POV 3 days later

I woke up in an all white room, too familiar for my liking. I saw Travis scrunched up in a corner of the room, asleep. I got up and walked over to him, I kicked him but he didn't wake up. I kicked him again but harder. He jolted awake and punched the closest thing to him, which not so surprisingly was a wall. "OUCH!!" he yelled. He got up and dusted himself off. "Well, were back here again. Great."

"Good, your alright. What happened?" I was very confused because last thing I remember was bolting out of the convenience store, and now we are here.

"They must have shot us with a very high dosage of valium. It takes a lot to knock out us mutants. The question is not how we got here, it's how are we going to get out?" I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

Travis POV

She pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her. She started to cry and I whispered in her ear something I thought I wouldn't say for a long while. "I love you." She stopped crying instantly.

"I love you too." My heart skipped a beat and I started feeling myself slipping.

"No, got too fight it." I fell backwards and gripped my hair. "Got to stay coherent." I looked up and Ella could tell what was going on.

She gripped my face and kissed me. I felt myself returning to normal. "You feel better?" She smiled at me and I felt happy that I wasn't here alone like last time. I nodded, "I guess you're just lucky you have me, don't you think?"

As soon as she said that the big cement wall slid open and a whitecoat followed by my beloved mom and four erasers came in. "So, Travis you've got yourself a little girlfriend. I guess you were always 'likeable' to a certain extent." she used air quotes when she said likeable.

"Now I know why I never got anything I wanted. I guess it's just because you wanted me for this my whole life." I chuckled. I always did like to laugh at the worst time. It kept me sane. **(A/N: that is a joke me and my friend have if you want to hear the story then review and ill put it in the next chappies an. Sorry)**

"Well anyway, Travis, you have lots of testing to do and you are probably going to want a little alone time before you do our grand master plan." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Grand master plan? What is it your going to make me do, my own laundry or something like that?" I heard Ella stifle a laugh.

"Probably going to make you make your own dinner, or do the dishes." I started cracking up at this and Ella was holding her sides as well.

"Enough with the fooling around! You are going to have a far worst fate than 'doing dishes'. You will have to experience parenthood." Ella and I stopped laughing right away and had one of those silly cartoony looking faces on that said we were totally dumbstruck. "Yes, we are wondering if experiments are able to have babies. And since you two are happy with each other, I picked you two. Good luck." She smiled a wicked smile at us. Me and Ella parents? We are only 17. "Oh and by the way. Before you conceive we are going to let you meet with the flock. Think of it as our gift to you for cooperating." I really hope that she didn't mean the flock was here too. Oh, that would be bad.

Ella's POV

Travis' mom had just left when I broke down into tears. "We can't be parents, we're still kids ourselves." I cried for a few minutes and then regained my posture. "Wait a second, how does she expect us to make a baby. I've never done it, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work unless we have sex."

"Well knowing these guys they will probably have another way of doing it. Like, spray us with some kind of chemical that will make us go crazy or something idiotic but effective like that." After Travis said that I realized it was an all too real possibility. "Wait what did she mean by meet the flock. I hope they're not here."

"I guess we'll see soon enough."

Max's POV

I sat up and looked around. I was in some kind of hospital, only I was tied down. Oh great I'm at the school again. I heard mumbling coming through the wall closest to me I focused on what the voices were saying. "Probably going to make you make your own dinner, or do the dishes." I recognized that voice that was Ella.

"Enough with the fooling around!" I know that voice too, that is Travis' mom or the director as she is usually called around here. "You are going to have a far worst fate than 'doing dishes'. You will have to experience parenthood." Oh shit, she is going to make Ella get pregnant, but who is the father going to be? "Yes, we are wondering if experiments are able to have babies. And since you two are happy with each other, I picked you two. Good luck."she said experiments and I'm pretty sure Ella is not an experiment so who is it? "Oh and by the way. Before you conceive we are going to let you meet with the flock. Think of it as our gift to you for cooperating." I hope they are not going to cooperate that would be bad.

I heard crying and then heard Ella talking again, "We can't be parents, we're still kids ourselves." more crying and then it stopped. "Wait a second, how does she expect us to make a baby. I've never done it, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work unless we have sex."

"Well knowing these guys they will probably have another way of doing it. Like, spray us with some kind of chemical that will make us go crazy or something idiotic but effective like that." That was Travis' voice. Travis is the one that is going to be the father. Well at least its not an eraser or someone she doesn't even know. Wait what am I thinking, there is not going to be a baby. That is just absurd.

The wall was only about two feet away from me so I leaned in close, "Travis, Ella are you guys there?" I waited a second.

"Max is that you? Where are you?" yes they can hear me. Ok I need a plan.

"Yeah it's me. Travis is Ella, ya know like us?" I waited through the pause again.

"Yeah, she has wings too. I don't know when she got them but she has them."

"Ok all the more reason to get out of here. So she wants you guys to make a baby?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from them.

"Yeah, she is a psycho bitch and there is no way we are going to do that." that was Ella obviously stressed out from all this. " It's ok though we already have a plan. We'll tell you about it when we get to meet you. Until then, we wait."

**Well everyone there are two things you guys need to vote on 1)boy or girl and 2) if you want to hear the story behind that joke. thank you and good night **


	11. the plan

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and I've brought another chapter. Sorry I know it has been a while but my computer was busted and trust me I've been itching to write another chapter because today is only the second day since it's been fixed so I hope you enjoy the chapter. And the story behind the joke in the last chapter is at the bottom of this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah you guys already know it by now.**

Max's POV

It's been exactly six hours since we found out about ITEX's grand master plan, and trust me when I tell you these have been the longest hours of my life. We found out about two hours ago that the whole gang is here. All the guys are in the room on the other side of Travis and Ella, and the rest of the girls are on the other side of my room.

Travis told me his plan of escape and I almost thought he was joking, but I took a second look at his face and I knew he wasn't. I guess I'll just have to trust that he'll be able to make it work.

Ella's POV

Me and Travis decided to take a nap to make the time go by faster. While I was asleep I felt something tapping me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Travis sitting next to me with a finger over his mouth obviously telling me to keep quiet.

"Ella" he whispered to me, "Are you ready to know the plan because it is probably going to shock the hell out of you?" He waited patiently as I thought.

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered back to him.

"Okay, first when The Director comes in here were going to act like we want this grand master plan to work, I guess we'll tell her we've had a change of heart or something. Second, we'll ask to have a more comfy room with a few supplies that we'll help us feel better about having a baby." my mouth almost dropped.

" What the hell you're actually going through with this?" I whisper yelled. He looked at me intently.

"Do you really think that I want a baby right now, no I really don't " he whisper yelled back, " third, when we have everyone in one big room we'll use the supplies that they will give us to make a bomb and just blow our way out." that was just stupid enough to work.

" Okay when do we 'conceive' ?" I used air quotes to say I wasn't serious.

" As soon as The Director gets here."


	12. things that go boom

A/N: Hey everyone im back, yay. If you guys haven't realized I just put up another story and I wanted to update this one. I don't know if Im going to update Marks Tale, but Blackjack is a lost cause so if you want it tell me and ill give it to you. Anyway I really hope all my old fans are still here if not heres to the new ones. Anywho on with the story.

Things that go boom

Travis Pov

Well it worked, they gave us a room with supplies and what not. Now were going to see the flock with the supplies. The bad news, its not much. We entered the room that the flock was in and the erasers closed the door. I walked over to Iggy and gave him the stuff.

"Is there anything good we can use, Iggy?" I asked him after a couple of minutes.

"Well, if toothpaste and baby powder could explode, we'd be in the clear. But there is nothing really here we could use." Iggy told us. We all just stood there too down to say anything.

"Shit, were going to have to go through with this. What are we gonna do? Were not old enough to deal with this shit." I started yelling not caring that I could feel myself slipping. It started out slow and then got faster and faster. And then I blacked out the last thing I saw was ten erasers shooting me with tranquilizers.

Ella's Pov

Travis changed fast into his alter ego. As soon as he changed though ten erasers shot him with tranquilizers,they learn fast, knocking him out cold. They threw him onto a cart and wheeled him out while pushing me towards the door.

They took us to our room and threw Travis on the bed. I walked over to him and laid down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. He started to wake up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. We just laid there for a while, until the door to our room opened and Travis' mom walked in.

"Oh, how cute. Look at you guys, you're comforting eachother." She rolled her eyes and chuckled. " But starting from this moment right here you have exactly twenty-four hours to concieve. In which case we will check to see if you have made any progress. For every day that goes by without progress, one of the flock will get tortured. It could be the strong, fearless leader Max, or the sweet, little Angel." She chuckled again. "I suggest starting soon." And with that she left. I collapsed onto Travis and started crying.

Travis pov

"I suggest starting soon." That bitch. Ella fell onto me and started crying.

I lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. She slowly got up more and deepened it. We sat up in the bed and just sat there for a while.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, letting her decide because she was the one who would have to carry the majority of the burden.

"Do we have a choice?" She asked while slowing down the tears that were drying on her cheeks. We just sat there for a while until we did what we had to do. A persons first time should be fun and cheerful, but it was far from it. And when we were done we fell asleep in eachothers arms having ironically good dreams about what would come in our dark and cold lives.

6 hours later

Ella's Pov

I woke up in Travis' arms, I didn't want to get up. Travis was just to comfy to pass up. I shifted a little so I could snuggle into his chest. He woke up and looked down at me, "Hey beautiful." Good old Travis, trying to cheer me up.

"Hey." I said kinda drowsily. "We should probably get up. We don't want anyone seeing us naked." He laughed.

" Yeah, want to leave some stuff to the imagination, I guess." We stood up and got dressed, not caring for shyness because it didn't really matter at this point .

About twenty minutes after we had gotten dressed and cleaned up, a whitecoat walked in "Experiments 21143 and 65873 come with me." We did as we were told not wanting to get the shit knocked out of us. He took us down several corridors and through numerous doors, when we finally stopped inside what looked like a gynocologist's office.

"No way, you guys are not checking me out."I yelled at him. He just smiled and left the room.

"Don't worry, its not gonna be too bad. They'll just check and see if you're still a virgin, right?" Travis asked obviously as worried as I was.

"Yeah, I guess. " I said sadly. Two female whitecoats walked in with a tray of assorted doctors equipment. They did their work and left not saying a single thing. I was so embarrased I couldn't say anything. Erasers escorted us back to our room and left us alone for a while. We didn't know what to do so we just talked.

Travis pov

We were talking for a while before my mom came in, "Congratulations, youre both going to be parents." She looked thrilled because she was going to get what she wanted. "Normal pregnancies take 4 days to be able to tell, but we could tell today. That means its not going to be a normal term. We've decided to let you and the flock go. You'll be allowed to leave in twenty minutes go through those doors and you'll find the flock waiting for you." She started to leave when she turned around and said, "Oh, and we'll be watching you until the baby arrives, when we'll come and get it to study for the rest of its life." She left, and we got up and started walking around.

"She's just letting us go?" Ella asked, dumbfounded. "All this, and she's letting us go."

"Yep, " I said as I started heading for the door.

We walked out the doors and met up with the flock in the parking lot. Noone said anything, speechless at the thought of me and Ella being parents. We jumped in the air and flew off to Max's mom's house not saying anything the whole way. Even Nudge was quiet, and that is saying something. Looks like a normal year for a high schooler alright. School, peer pressure,Itex and pregnancies. Yeah normal.


End file.
